


My protector

by AngelsInParadise



Series: This was inspired by sir   Doyle [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, There will be romance, i don’t mean to steal any ideas, i don’t own any of these characters, omega alpha relationship, please don’t copy without my permission, this is just a fun fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInParadise/pseuds/AngelsInParadise
Summary: Irene is a dominant she gets what she wants when she wants she is known as the woman one of the most popular alphas ever she is one of the few women alphas left but what she didn’t know is that even alphas like to receive love too then she meets a dark haired boy who is looking for Ann alpha(Sorry I suck at summary’s so read the book !!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I do not own any of the characters ! The story idea is all mine but the characters did not do this no copy in fragments meant please come in peace I will come in peace

Irene POV:

It was just like any other day , I was driving home from work . I just finished my last client and now I am going home . I hope he remembers his lesson , I arrive home and it is pitch black I call out to my house maid but I guess she is not home yet.

I wonder since I am gonna retire soon but I want one last good omega I have had naughty omegas just so they can be punished but I want a good omega that will listen to me and I can spend the rest of my life with .

I guess I will go to the auction house tomorrow and see if I can get some poor scum I know that that poor lad will love me .  
I start getting ready for bed removing my clothes and slipping into my silk pajamas . Oh I just have to wait for tomorrow,and with that I drift off to sleep .....


	2. New mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet dun dun dun !!!!!

I woke up to loud noise like a bang .  
I thought it was a maid have fallen or cut herself so I rush out and it is my number one Maid she is on the floor talking to a mop of dark black curls that are covers in blood what has happened??  
I know who that hair belongs to the one man that I want to see begging on his knees   
The one man that is good enough for me 

The famous detective 

Sherlock Holmes 

but why is he here on my door step he looks around just before he jumps up and says   
“ I need tape ,rope , a chair , a glass cup ,and a spoon.”

He seems to have hurt his leg he is limping around my house searching for the materials I quietly go get them for him and hand them to him he nods and walks off . 

A few seconds later I hear a gunshot and a scream without thinking I run out after the noise there is no evidence it is gone he is gone no blood not a single drop .

I return home empty handed , but he will not be empty handed he has my phone number I slipped it in his Coat pocket he will contact me he will he has to right ?

(Texting)

Meet me on the roof at 12:00   
Come alone .  
-SH

He knows who I am .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you all like it please comment I want to know your lovely thoughts and know what you want to happen next I am so sorry for spelling errors and grammar mistakes I am not very good at English since I was not born in America I have a question for you 
> 
> What is your favorite food ??
> 
> Mine is banana peppers 
> 
> I love you all thank you !!!  
\- ANP


	3. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for real I won’t be able to post for a while so here you go !

That night I go to meet Sherlock the one man I want but can’t have he is an alpha and alpha do not mix only if he were a omega then I could make him kneel but I am destructed from my thoughts as I arrive to the top floor of the building he is there I know it . 

Maby I will become his omega what does he want to talk about I want to know I want to kiss and slap his cheeks I want him to beg for mercy and more I want him to call me his queen but that is only in my fantasy he is an alpha too so he doesn’t want to get touched . 

I walk out and I see him on the ledge arms at his sides blue scarf black jacket and all there he stands the man who begged at my door eight hours ago .

“Hello darling what do you need ??” I ask 

Sherlock POV 

(8 hours ago )(at the flat )

“I don’t know John “

“Sherlock we already discuss this you need to clean the kitchen table, it is filled with chemicals and bubbling stuff !!!”

“Don’t raise your voice with me john i will but I am buisy trying to clean my wounds “

“ Not with water and beer that won’t help it will make it worse!! Sherlock let me help you .!”  
“Bloody hell”

And with that John sat down and started help  
Sherlock with his wounds   
“Ow ow ow ow !!”

“Sherlock for a alpha you act more like a  
Omega”

No I don’t I am strong and people are scared of me .  
What am I gonna do I felt Irene put her number in my pocket I know who she is I know what she does I pull out my phone and text her .

No reply ,huh?

Wonder why actually no I don’t I know she wants to be proud of her alpha self she has to be she is a woman that is what her sex does covers there fear with pride .

Now I’m at the roof classic blue scarf and black long coat I can hear her approach 

“Hello darling “ 

she says I know from just listening to her walk she is wearing high heels and a red dress with a black coat and she is cold .

Irene POV 

I stand on this roof waiting for a reply and I see him turn around hop off and hand me a sealed note while whispering with his deep Lucius voice 

“Don’t read with other people in the room read when alone in bed by yourself “

And with that he is gone . 

I return home to see that one of my clients is kneeling by my door .

“Get up ,get dressed ,go home “

“But Mrs   
I have been bad “

“Shut up and go home !”  
I yell at him I don’t gave the time to deal with this I have to read the note just as I go to leave I see a text message from Sherlock 

“Have you read my letter ?”   
-SH

“No on my list to do though”   
-IA

“Hurry up ,I’m getting inpatient and I don’t want you to be naughty or I might have to make you “  
-SH

“Calm down big boy I will read it and you will see”  
-IA

“Goodnight Mrs Adler “  
-SH 

“Goodnight Mr Holmes be a good boy for me “  
-IA

“Always”  
-SH

“What are you still doing here I’m not going to touch you go home !”

“Bu-“

A loud slap noise was heard and his cheek was bright red he ran out with tears in his eyes .

Sherlock POV 

“Always”  
-SH

I am not tired and I want to play my violin I have just finished the last case some lady was taking all of the people that were her former college mates and killing them with bombs.  
Simple case .

Irene is a different case I can’t get anything from her she always wins and gets what she wants I research her and meet with her last client he told me she stopped getting omegas that she said she was done . I don’t understand her at all John walks in the room and my phone makes a noise like a moan sound and of course John says 

“Sherlock what is up with your phone ?”

“Nothing John “

“It made a sound it doesn’t normally make a sound “

“Goodnight John “

“Okay “  
And with that he walks away I look to see what it was 

“Good boy “  
-IA

“Have you read my letter ?”  
-SH 

“Hmmm inpatient are we “  
-IA 

“Only about things that matter “  
-SH 

“I am reading it right now in bed alone “  
-IA 

“Naked “  
-IA

“Goodnight Irene Adler we shall meet soon “  
-SH

Irene POV 

I’m in bed reading his letter that says 

“Mrs Adler ,

I have heard you do sessions for people but I want a space not for a session just want to talk nothing more I just want to get to know you I can deduce you all I want but I want to talk to you like a normal person I don’t care about your schedule make a spot for me in three weeks 2:00 sharp if not then we will have to find someway to make us learn .

Sherlock “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will try to update as soon as possible please read and enjoy like and vote all the good stuff ooh please do comment thx ily !!!!
> 
> -Angelsinparadise


End file.
